The Honorary Potter's Christmas
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: For Rose, Sirius Black hasn't had the most enjoyable Christmases in his life, but now, with his new family, he can hopefully start to enjoy himself.


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For:** Rose  
**Penname:** Hyacintho Rose  
**Character:** Sirius Black  
**Other Characters Used:** James Potter, Mrs Potter, Mr Potter  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre(s):** Family  
**Message to your person:** Merry Christmas Rose! I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**The Honorary Potter's Christmas**  
_Sirius Black hasn't had the most enjoyable Christmases in his life, but now, with his new family, he can hopefully start to enjoy himself._

"Oi, Padfoot!" James Potter's voice rang out clear as he waited eagerly for his best friend to join him by the tree. "Get your a** down here!"  
Sirius Black thundered down the stairs, ready to spend his first Christmas as an official resident of the Potter household. "Ready Prongs," he grins. "I have high expectations for your present, you know," he smirked, jabbing a finger in James' direction as the latter handed him a slice of toast.  
James grinned, shaking his head. "Just sit down already." Sirius obediently sat beside his best friend. "Good dog," James smirked, earning himself a light punch on the shoulder.  
"Alright," grinned Sirius eagerly, rubbing his hands together. "Which first?"  
"Well, this one obviously," James said, shoving a messily wrapped parcel in Sirius' direction. "Go on, I haven't got all day."  
Sirius could barely reign in his excitement as he ripped the wrapping paper apart. "Merlin, Prongs," he breathed. "Is this what I think it is?"  
"Depends what you think it is," James chuckled. "It's not a new pair of frilly underwear, I'm afraid."  
"Damn," Sirius mock cursed. "These are all of their newest products?" He questioned, looking through the box containing half the Zonko's store.  
"All of them," James confirmed. "Although Mum wouldn't let me include the screaming yo-yo as she knew it'd drive her mad," he muttered. "So it's waiting upstairs for you," he adds with a sly grin.  
Sirius shook his head in wonder. "Merlin, thanks mate," he beamed, nudging James on the shoulder. "When are the other two joining us?"  
"Moony's coming at 11, and Peter's coming at 3 when he's dealt with his grandmother," James snickered. "Mum," he yelled. "Sirius has opened my one for him!"  
"Ah, brilliant," said a delighted Mrs Potter as she hurried into the sitting room. "James insisted on buying you those things Sirius dear," she said with a fond shake of the head. "I know he's hidden the screaming yo-yo somewhere, but if you could refrain from using it in here I'd be grateful," she said with a smile, knowing fully well that that was unlikely. "Now here's the one from Charles and I," she said, holding out a much neater wrapped present. "Charles! Present opening is starting! Here, James." She handed her son another present.  
"Hang on," James said, as Sirius' eyes grew wide at their matching gifts.  
"Are these what we think they are?" Sirius asked in amazement, running his hand over the long and thinned shaped gift.  
"Depends, dear, they're not a new set of schoolbooks, I'm afraid," Dorothy Potter smiled.  
"Although I thought you boys might benefit from a couple of more…recreational gifts too," Charles Potter winked as he handed the boys a rounded present, giving his wife an innocent grin.  
"Thanks Dad!" James grinned.  
"Thanks Mr Potter!"  
The two boys opened the square parcel first, grinning at each other when they received a guidebook of how to pull off the best pranks in history.  
"I thought you four could perhaps make some improvements to that book," Mr Potter added proudly.  
"Definitely," James agreed, flicking through it.  
"Blowing up toilet seats?" Sirius scoffed. "That's so first year."  
"Now for our other one," Mrs Potter reminded them eagerly.  
"Of course!" James grinned in excitement, as Sirius nodded. They both simultaneously unwrapped the present, grinning widely when the contents confirmed their suspicions.  
"An Austrailian Flyabout 27?" Sirius questioned. "Mrs Potter, Mr Potter-"  
"Sirius," Mrs Potter sighed in exasperation. "I think it's about time you called us by our real names."  
"Alright," Sirius grinned. "Dorothy, Charles, you really shouldn't have. Honestly, I mean if I were at home-"  
"But you're not at home," Mrs Potter says sternly. "Of course we should've. You're practically our son, Sirius. Go on," she smiles. "Open the rest of your presents. I'll be right back."  
"Thanks Mum, Dad," James grinned, much more eager to tackle the other presents. "Come on, Padfoot. I'm expecting my gift!"  
"Always so impatient, Prongs," Sirius laughed, handing over the present.  
"Who wants mince pies?" Mrs Potter asked, waltzing into the room with a tray in her hand.  
"Me!" Both the boys grinned, jumping up to help themselves. "Only one each," she warned, "or you won't be able to eat your lunch. Hey," she smacked Sirius' hand as he reached for another. "I'm watching you."  
Sirius just grinned back at her, before he and James made their way back over to the presents. He looked around at his new family and realised that, maybe this time, Christmas could truly be a happy occasion.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay is owned by Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx). All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

**The Roleplay: **With no idea why they're stuck on an odd planet, with seemingly no way home, a collection of fictional characters must band together to continue to ask themselves why they are there, and figure out exactly what the gigantic box dominating the world is for. Welcome to the Convergence.

The Convergence is a Multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Studios MCU, Percy Jackson, the Vampire Diaries, the Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergent and the Fox MCU! Check out the Link in the profile!


End file.
